the promposal
by adorkablexxrauraxx
Summary: Senior year has been winding down for team Austin & ally, and that means PROM! After being dumped by DallASS two weeks before the big event, Austin makes it his mission to give Ally the best prom experience EVER, and this includes a cute promposal.
1. Chapter 1

**HAIIIIIII;). So I`m here only a couple days late but, better late than never right? Anyways I know I said this would only be a one-shot but that would be WAY to long for me to write at once, so I`ve decided to make this into a multichapter story but it`s probably gonna be like 5 chapters long. So I`ll shut up now and let you read the first chapter of _The Proposal_ DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN p.s I apologize that this is really short…sowwy**

Step 1: cheer Ally up

**Austin's pov**

It was a nice Wednesday afternoon, the weather was not too cold or too hot, just right. It was a good day for me, I got an 80% on my algebra test (thanks to Ally who forced me to study), I got a cute girl's phone number. What was her name? Kimmy? Katie? I don't know. I also found a random $50 in my locker and bought Ally a cool keychain with the engraving "there's no way I could make it without you-Austin" for her birthday. So yeah today was a good day. Or at least it was.

***Flashback to 1 hour before***

I was walking down the halls of Marino high, waving hi to some familiar people. Eventually I got to my locker, which was across from the janitors room. It was mid-lunch and everyone was in the cafeteria, but unfortunately I promised Ally I would study today with her. I was getting my books out from my locker, when I heard a sniffling noise coming from the janitor's closet. Slowly I opened the door to find Ally crying. Her mascara was smeared across her face, she had big red, puffy eyes.

"Ally what happened?" I asked as I wrapped her petite body in my arms. "D-dallas he ch-cheated on me" she said with tears streaming down her face. As soon as I heard this my eyes bulged out. "WHAT THE HELL WHY?!" I yelled/asked trying not to scare her. "l-last night, he um he tried to have s-sex with me. When I said no, he told me to leave. When I came to my locker right before lunch, I-I cau-caught him ki-kissing Brooke. I yelled at him, and he well um.." "he what ally? What'd he do?" "h-he hit m-me" she choked down her words "WHAT! IM GONNA KILL HIM!" "Austin no! Please I-I just need someone, please" I sighed once again hugging Ally.

I can't believe he'd do that to my poor innocent ally. But to be honest, the fact that he cheated on her with Brooke isn't surprising. Last year I dated her and I thought her and Dallas had something going on, and boy was I right, because a few weeks later I saw her making out with Dallas in front of MY locker. Of course I didn't tell Ally, she just thought it was mutual. That why I didnt want her to date DallASS, I knew his reputation, unfortunately I didn't tell her that.

"Alls I'm really sorry, I wish I could kill him, unfortunately that would be illegal" "Its okay Aus, I just can't believe he cheated and now prom is 41/2 weeks away and I have no one to go with" this gave me an idea, I would take Ally to prom, but how would I ask her?

As time passed Ally stopped crying "thanks for comforting me, Austin. I'm really happy I have you". Right before she left she kissed my cheek. And that's how I knew I was madly in love with Ally Marie Dawson 3 now the only thing I had to do now was ask ally to prom... And eat. Ya I should probably eat first.

**Well there you go, I will try to update the next chapter by the end of the week (keyword:TRY). Anyways I`ve been trying to come up with a good proposal way for Austin to ask Ally, but cuz I`m lazy as eff, I`ve decided to make it into a game. Basically in the reviews or DM me on twitter (twitter link in bio) give me a cute idea for Austin to ask Ally to prom, best idea gets a shoutout in the next chapter. Anyways… PEACE OUT SUCKAS****J (swac reference);)**


	2. Chapter 2

Step 2: Plan it

**Hi-lo pickle-lo j-lo! Ya idk I've been saying that a lot lately... Oh well. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation and then I got sick (still am) and school just started, bottom line, I apologize. There are a few things I wanted to say before you start reading. 1. I know the term "promposal" isn't in the dictionary, but it's a thing. If you don't know what it is, basically it's when a guy asks a girl to prom, simple as that. 2. Yes, I know what a one-shot and a two-shot and a multi-shot are, I never said this would be a two-shot, if you're wondering when I said this would be a one-shot, it was in the authors note if my other story. So don't tell me what this story is or how to spell, unless I actually made multiple mistakes. I apologize if this sounds rude, but I had to say it. 3. The idea for Austin's PROMposal was given to me by Valeria AKA the lovely Raura_r5_Auslly on twitter, you guys should follow her! Also thank you to the guest in the reviews who reminded me about disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally nor do I own the characters, I only own the title fairy gardens, Ally's aunt charlotte, and lady working at fairy gardens**

* * *

Austin's pov

It's been a week since Dallas cheated on Ally, luckily she's getting better. Unfortunately I still haven't come up with a good way to propose to her a prom's only 3 1/2 weeks away. I'm praying I come up with something soon.

"Hey Austin!" I hear from a voice behind me, I turn around and see Ally. "hey Alls! What's up" "nothing much, but I think I'm finally getting over Dallas" hearing this made me so happy, I'm glad she's over that jackass.

"that's great! I'm really happy that you're over that jerk!" "ya me too, anyways you wanna go somewhere with me after school?" "sure, where?"

"well I have to go to this wedding garden thing. It's for my aunt, she's getting married and asked me to check it out, so I was hoping you would go with me. Will you?"

"sure why not!"

"thanks Aus, your the best!" she said giving me a big hug.

*After school*

I'm waiting for Ally in the parking lot. It's been 10 minutes where is she? I decide to text her

Hey I've been waiting at my car for 10 minutes, where are you? Minutes later I receive a reply.

"sorry, I had to go to the bathroom. I'll be there in 2 minutes.

I wait until I finally see Ally

"took ya long enough" I say laughing at her. "shut up" she says while punching me in the arm. I chuckle at this. "let's just go, I wanna se it already." we get in the car and I start driving.

*30 minutes later*

We finally arrived at the wedding garden it's called

"fairy gardens" "that's so girly"

"what is?"

"fairy gardens, it sounds like a 12 year old came up with the name. Like ew!" she chuckled while nodding her head "okay, now you sound like a 12 year old girl"

"wow Dawson, who knew you could be this cold" I say laughing as I get into the parking lot.

I open my door, get out, close the door then run to the other side to open Ally's door. "why thank you mr. Moon" she says with a horrible British accent. I decide to play along "you're so very welcome, mrs. Dawson" I say with an equally horrible British accent.

We get out of the parking lot and start looking around. "excuse me, may I help you?" we both turn around to see a tall lady with brown hair in a bun, she looked about 35, she was wearing A navy blazer, black button up top, and black pants.

Ally spoke up, "uhh yeah, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm here to check out the place for the wedding."

"ahh yes Ally Dawson, your Aunt Charlotte told me you were coming! She said not to give you the tour because it is very time consuming plus I have another couple over there."

she says pointing to a couple who looked like they were in their mid twenties.

"now if you need anything I'll be in the west side of the garden, and please do not touch any of the plants." she said quickly before running off to the other couple.

"well I guess we should take a look at the gazebo first, and then look at the place in general."she said. I nodded in agreement.

"you know this is also the place where my aunt's fiancé asked her out!"

"really?" I asked interested "ya, in the evening this place is open from 5-9 for everyone and he took my aunt here on a date and proposed, isn't that cute!" she said excitedly. I was too, because I think I just found a way to ask Ally to prom.

"well, let's look around some more!" she says before running off into the rest of the garden and I chase after her.

*they spend another hour at the garden until they decide to go home, but I'm too lazy to write that stuff out... Oops*

"well that was fun." I say, as I pull up into Ally's driveway. "I know, the most fun I've had in years! You know, minus teaching myself calculus over the summer, man that was awesome!" she said in her adorkable way that I love so much. "well I better get going, my Aunt's coming over. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" "ya, see you tomorrow Ally!"

Okay it's official, I know exactly how I'm gonna propose to Ally. I just need to make a few arrangements hmm

* * *

**Well that's it, I hate to say this but there's a 90% chance I won't update until February, because of exams, but I might be able to update on the weekend, keyword: MIGHT. Also, you guys probably aren't interested, but MY BIRTHDAY'S TOMORROW! Yup, January 10th I'll be 15 yay me! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this long-ass chapter. Reviews would be cool. Peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whale, I'm baaacckkkk, who missed me? No on…. Okay. So I know I said I couldn't update till February but at the time I didn't know my exam schedule but I finished all my exams on Thursday and now I'm on semester break WOOP, and quick thank you to everyone who wished me happy birthday Y`ALL DA BOMB! Btw did anyone see the last night's pictures? I swear I cried, I can't believe they already finished season 3, but let's just hope there a season 4, all we gotta do is watch the show which is at 9 on Sundays now instead of 8:30… k I`ll shut up now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and ally or the characters, thank ya very much**

* * *

Step 3: propose your ass off

Dez's pov

Since the day Austin & I met Ally, I knew they had a special connection, not just as music partners but more like life partners so when Austin told me about this promposal idea, I instantly offered to help.

"Dez did you pick up the necklace like I asked?" asked Austin.

"Yup, it's all in here!" I say holding up a brown bag.

"Perfect let me see." he reaches into the brown bag and pulls out a red, velvet case which he opened to see the necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver heart with an engraving on the back that said "let me be your superhero-Austin"

"I still don't know how you managed to pay for this?" I asked still confused as to where he got so much money.

"I told you, I sold the old necklace I got Ally for $20 then I have $5000 saved up and this necklace is $230 don't worry I got it all covered!"

"Ok, as long as you don't go broke for the love of your life" I say jokingly. He chuckled, "whatever dude. Oh shit it's already 6:45! I told Ally to come at 7:00!"

"well then I'll just be going, let me know how it went tomorrow" I say as I left quickly, as soon as I got into my car I saw Ally pulling up (in a taxi, cuz she can't drive yet), into the garden. As soon as I saw her, I quickly drove off so she wouldn't see me. I pray this goes well.

Ally's pov

Last night Austin asked me to meet him up at fairy gardens, exactly at 7 and he won't tell me why, but apparently it's important. I'll admit I may have a little crush on Austin so even though I was a little confused at first, I couldn't help but think maybe he was gonna ask me out, I mean he seemed interested when I told him about my soon-to-be-uncle's proposal. Either way I hope its good news. I'm kinda worried about what this is all about cuz I'm not wearing anything special, I look down at my outfit, light blue tank top, white cardigan, white skinny jeans and light sandals with silver straps. I have some sliver hoop earrings on, not too fancy. Eventually the taxi starts pulling up into the parking lot and I swear for a second I thought I saw Dez?

I pay the driver and get out of the taxi, And walk into the garden, and right there I see Austin standing against the gazebo in a white, V-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse. He was holding a single red rose, and behind him was a picnic basket on a blue and white checkered picnic blanket. My jaw dropped as he walked closer to me.

"So, you're probably wondering what this is all about right?"

"Umm ya kinda. Austin what is all this!?" I exclaimed/questioned. "well I thought that you needed a little more cheering up after what Dallas did to you, so I set up a little picnic for us, just you and I" he says with a big smile on his face.

"Austin, you really are the sweetest guy in the world"

"Well would you like to join the world's sweetest guy on a picnic?" he asks holding his hand out for me to take, which I gladly accept.

We sit down on the gazebo and he reaches into the basket and gets the food which consists of strawberries, grilled cheeses sandwiches, chocolate and sparkling apple juice.

"I know it all seems kinda kiddy but we both know I'm not the best at cooking" he says

"Oh I know, remember your cookies you tried to make for my birthday." I say remembering the moment. He wanted to make me cookies for my birthday last year but somehow the melted in the container, still don't know how that happened.

"Well let's eat!"

*they start eating and talking about DallASS the butt face*

Austin's pov

It's already 7:45 and the sun is starting to set, well it's now or never

"Hey Ally can you close your eyes and turn around for a sec?"

"uhh yeah sure" she says giving me a confused look but turns around anyways. I reach into my page basket and pull out Ally's necklace. I carefully place it around her neck.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." she opens up her eyes and looks down at her neck, she gasps and turns around, I could see her start to tear up.

"Well, do you like it?" I ask hoping those are tears of joy.

"Austin, it's beautiful" she says with tears streaming down her face.

"Turn it around" I say. "Let me be your superhero-Austin" she reads aloud with tears still streaming down her face. I take her hands in mine, "Ally, I'm gonna be honest. Yes this was all to help you get over Dallas but it's also cuz I wanted to ask you something" I get down on one knee still holding her hands, "Ally Marie Dawson, will you please go to prom with me?"

"y-yes, a thousand times yes!" she shouts and we go in for a hug. I pick her up and spin her around.

As I let go, our faces meet, foreheads pressed against each other, then our lips instantly collide. As girl as it sounds I felt butterflies and sparks. Our lips moved in collision like they were made for each other. I grazed my tongue over her bottom lip, and I swear I heard her whimper a little. We pulled away, our foreheads still touching. "Aus I'm gonna take this as a sign that we're not just friends anymore?" she asks with a slight chuckle,

"Well what do you wanna be?" I ask

"So much more than just friends"

"Well then, Ally would you like to be my girlfriend?" I ask as our foreheads pull away.

"No, I would LOVE to be your girlfriend!"

"Good, cuz now it won't be awkward for me to do this"

Do wha-" and I cut her off with another kiss.

From now on I'm always gonna be Ally's superhero.

* * *

**Whale that's all for now, plz review. And follow me on twitter Grandegogurt_R5 I'm trying to get 300 followers J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Step 4: Prom**

**So I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, so to make it up, I wrote an extra long chapter! Ya your welcome.**

**Also I'm sure you all heard this already but I am SOOOO incredibly proud of Laura for getting the role in the move "A Sort of Homecoming" like actually cried when I found out!**

**Oh and before I forget, happy valentines day AKA forever alone day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters/setting, nor do I own Pizza Hut**

**P.S there's some drama in this chapter :)**

* * *

Ally's pov

It's been two weeks since Austin asked me to be his girlfriend and tonight's the night, PROM! I'm currently at Trish's house getting ready. Believe it or not she felt bad that Dez didn't have a date so she offered to go with him, just as friends of course.

"Ok Ally, our hair and makeup are done, all we gotta do is get dressed."

"ok and we might wanna hurry, Austin told me they'd get hear at 6:30 and it's already 6:00."

We all decided to go in Austin's car so it would be easier.

"ok, well I'm gonna get dressed in the bathroom." she says as as she walks down the hall and into the bathroom.

I close the door and carefully take my shirt off (and pants) without ruining my hair or makeup. I then slip my dress on carefully. Once it's on I look down. Its a purple dress with a silver crossed embedding at the top, in the front it reaches up to my mid thigh and goes to my feet in the back. I'm wearing silver heels and the necklace Austin gave me, my hair is curled and I have very light makeup on **(basically imagine what Laura looked like at the wrap party)**.

"Trish I'm ready!" I yell

"Ok gimme a sec!" She yells back.

She soon comes in with her hair curled as usual, and she's wearing a black dress with silver at the top, the dress goes just below her knees. She's wearing black heels, a gold and black bracket and some silver earrings. She's just wearing little makeup like me.

"Wow Trish you look amazing" she really does.

"Thanks Ally, you look amazing too!"

"Well then let's take our amazingness to the prom. They should be here in 5 minutes" I say as we begin to head downstairs

"Aww don't you two look gorgeous!" Says my dad while snapping pictures. "Thanks dad"

I then hear the doorbell ring.

"That must be Austin and Dez." I say rushing to open the door. I open the door and see both Austin and Dez wearing matching suits (white dress shirts, black blazer, black pants and black dress shoes) the only difference was Austin had a black tie while Dez being Dez, had on a purple tie with red polka dots, oh classic Dez.

"Hello ladies" Dez said trying to sound seductive. I laugh. "Hey Dez, hey Aus!"

"Well we have 45 minutes to get to prom." Said Austin

"Wait, I wanna take some more pictures." Said my dad running into the living room with his camera. "Ok just a quick group shot, Austin move your hands up" my dad said with a stern look, although he trusts Austin, he still doesn't want anything to go too fast, after all I am his first daughter.

We all stand together with me and Trish in the middle, Dez behind Trish and Austin behind me. My dad takes the picture.

"Okay bye kids, Austin bring Ally home by 12:30."

"Will do sir." Austin nods. "Well, lets go!" He says opening the door.

We all get into Austin's car, me and Trish in the back and Dez and Austin in the front. It takes about 30 minutes to get to the school. As we enter the gym, we see all our friends dancing and laughing and then I see him. Austin notices my face go from happy to sad and realizes why.

"Alls, forget about him, just enjoy tonight." He says then kisses my temple quickly.

"Well lets go get our boogie on!" Says Dez excitedly while running off into the center of the dance floor with Trish running after him. Austin and I look at each other with the same thought, how the heck are they gonna go through the night without killing each other.

"C'mon we should go dance" says Austin pulling me away from the entrance and onto the dance floor. Piano by Ariana Grande comes on and I start doing The Ally Way

"Alls calm down, you're freaking people out!" Said Austin holding my shoulders down. Suddenly little things by one direction comes on and everyone starts slow dancing except for the girls and boys who came in groups. Austin pulls me in for a slow dance, he wraps his arms around my waist and my hands go around his neck, our foreheads pressed together. It was perfect.

*1 hour and 1/2 later*

Prom ends in an hour and so far things are going good, no sign of Dallas yet and that's plan for the rest of the night... Or year.

"Hey I'm gonna go get us some drinks, k" I nod my head and he leaves

"Hey Ally" I hear from behind, I turn around and there he is.

"Miss me" he asks

"As if, you're lucky I'm even talking to you" I say

"Well lucky for you, we're about to do more than talking" he says instantly grabbing my wrist leading me outside. He walked me in to the janitors closet and locked me in.

"Now it's time to have some real fun" he said with a smirk

"NO, LET ME GO" I yell hoping someone hears me

"Too bad princess, this is what you get for leaving me" he starts to kiss me very roughly, he puts his hands on my ass and starts spanking me. "Ally, you've been a bad girl, now you're gonna get punished.

"AUSTIN HELP ME"

"Your little boyfriend isn't here to save yo-

"ALLY WHERE ARE YOU!" I hear Austin scream. All of a sudden the door unlocks and I see my hero. He has a look of anger as soon as he sees Dallas.

"LET. HER. GO" says Austin walking towards Dallas

"Fine, take the little slut" he says letting my hand go, but not before slamming me into the wall. That was the last straw.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" He yells before taking my hand and leading me out of the closet and in to the girl's bathroom. He picks me up and sets me on the counter.

"Ally, you ok" he asks, I shake my head and start crying.

"Sshh it's ok, I'm here, I'm not gonna hurt you" he whispers into my ear while rubbing my back. After 5 minutes I calm down.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Austin asks with a comforting look.

"H-he dragged me out of the gym a-and he k-kissed me, and he umm, g-grabbed my butt and s-started hitting m-me" I say sobbing into Austin's chest.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to do that!" He yelled.

"Did he leave any marks?" He asked carefully examining me for any bruises.

"There's a little bruise on my wrist from when he pulled me into the closet, but it's small."

He the took my wrist and kissed it. "Better?" He asked.

"Ya, thank you" I say giving him a small smile. I then kiss him on the cheek as a little thank you gift.

"Well, there's only 30 minutes left so why don't we go in, find Dez and Trish then we can go get some pizza, ok." I nod my head in agreement and he lifts me off the counter.

We walk out of the girl's bathroom and back into the gym, we see everyone standing quietly and realize they're announcing the king and queen of prom.

Suddenly we hear the principal speak up. "We had many close winners but, your 2014 prom king and queen of Marino high is... Trish De La Rosa and Dez Fisher!" Well there's a shocker.

Everyone's mouth was hanging wide open even Trish and Dez. They went on stage and received their crowns. Of course everyone knows that the king and queen have to slow dance, and that's exactly what they did. While everyone else was dancing, Austin came up to me holding his hand out.

"May I have this dance m'lady?"

He asks in his horrible British accent, which I laugh at.

I do my bad British accent "Why of course kind sir"

I took his hand as he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, same position we were in before. We swayed around to the music, say something.

Austin began to speak up "I'm really late for saying this but you look beautiful tonight"

I looked into his eyes "you don't look to bad yourself, and thank you"

He has a confused look on his face "for what?"

"For saving me and just being there for me" I say as we lean in closer, our lips meet. Our lips move in sync and suddenly our tongues are touching, dancing gracefully, this kiss lasted longer than any of our others. We kissed for about 2 more minutes until lack of air became an issue. As we pulled apart we rested our foreheads against each others

"That was something" I say chuckling.

"Yup and now.." He said leaning into my face "WE GET PIZZA" he screams and I swear I just lost my hearing.

"Austin you could've said that more quietly" I say giving him a stern look

"Sorry Alls, but I already told Trish and Dez we'd go out after prom and its basically finished sooo pizza?" He asks smiling from ear to ear hoping I say yes.

"Fine, lets go" I say giving in

"Yay thanks Alls!" He says giving me a small kiss on the cheek then running to get Trish and Dez. Eventually they come and we get into Austin's car and drive to Pizza Hut.

It's all silent until Trish speaks up "so um Katie told me that you and Dallas had a little run-in"

My face went blank when she said that. "Um let's not talk about it right now" I say turning my head so that no one will see the tears that are streaming down my face.

We all stay silent until we get to Pizza Hut. We get taken to a booth and get our menus.

Austin whispers in my ear, "Alls I think you should tell them, they have a right to know"

I nod my head and begin to speak up "guys" I say as they look up, "yes I saw Dallas but it was more than just a little run-in, umm Dallas tried to have sex with me."

Both of their eyes went wide. "Wait you mean you did it with him?" Trish asked shocked

"What no, he dragged me to the janitor's closet and started kissing me and Hitting me" I say with tears slowly coming from the horrible memory

"WHAT THAT JACKASS, HE'S SO GONNA GET IT" Trish screamed getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

Dez stood up and yelled "I AGREE HE'S DEAD!"

"Guys sit down" they obeyed, "Austin came before anything got to serious and yes he threatened Dallas"

Trish calmed down, "okay good so you're fine then?"

"Yes I'm fine I promise" I say as we take our orders. We all order a large Hawaiian pizza with garlic bread, we laugh about everything that's happened in our high school years and cry that its almost over.

After an hour we go and drop Dez and Trish at their houses. I take a look at the clock it's 11:30. "We only have an hour left before I have to be home" I tell Austin, though its dark I can still see his face in the moonlight.

"It's okay, I was gonna drop you off at your house early cuz I have something... Important to do" he said adding a mischievous look when he said important.

Eventually we get to my home at 11:50, "oh wow you guys are 40 minutes early, that's amazing compared to Dallas bringing her home an hour late!" He exclaims giving Austin a hopeful look.

"Ya well that's Austin for ya" I say "we'll I'm gonna go upstairs and go to bed, bye Aus" I say giving him a quick peck on the lips followed by a hug, "thanks for everything" then I go upstairs.

Austin's pov

Tonight was the greatest night of my life and its about to become even better, I'm gonna ask Ally's dad if I can give her promise ring, lets hope he says yes!

"So um Mr. Dawson can I ask you something?"

"Sure Austin, what's up"

"Well..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN**

**Originally I was just gonna do this chapter and an epilogue but the I was like nahh that's boring soooo ya.**

**Anyways, review plz and follow me on twitter Grandgogurt_R5:)**


End file.
